


No Matter How Far

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [25]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, otp birthday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's favorite birthdays are those he can celebrate alone with Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter How Far

**Author's Note:**

> Written on January 28, 2015 for Elijah Wood's 34th birthday.

Elijah is celebrating his 34th birthday in his favorite place, bed, with his favorite person, Sean. It's been a hectic couple of weeks, what with the Wooden Wisdom mini-tour, which ended back in Los Angeles on the 21st, giving him seven whole days to wind down and relax before he's on the move again. He hasn't done much relaxing today, but he's not complaining, not when he's been able to spend a whole, uninterrupted day with Sean.

It began with breakfast in bed, then a shopping spree at Amoeba Music where Elijah bought so many vinyl albums that Sean predicted that they'd need to add an extra room to the Venice Beach house just to accommodate Elijah's music collection. Then they'd stopped by to see Debbie and enjoy the birthday lunch she'd prepared for them. She wanted to throw him a party and had discussed it with Sean, but understanding how important their alone time was, she relented and settled for a homemade lunch before sending them on their way.

They spent the afternoon in a multiplex that was showing a _Star Wars_ marathon. Even though the theatre was almost deserted, climbed up to the highest balcony and took seats in the last row where they necked like teenagers during the movies, barely glancing at the screen during the triple feature.

After the marathon they went back to the house for a candle-lit dinner Sean had prepared for the two of them. A sinfully delicious dessert, chocolate, of course, topped off the meal. Sean only indulged himself with a few bites while Elijah, who could eat anything and still stay slim, had enjoyed two helpings.

Since there's nothing Elijah can't buy for himself, Sean has learned that the most precious gift he can give the man he loves is time together, so after dinner they take their celebration into the bedroom.

"You were born on the wrong day," Sean tells Elijah as they lie side by side, recovering from their first feverish, bare skin against bare skin coupling. It's an odd comment, but being used to the way Sean's mind works, Elijah knows anything can become pillow talk. Still, this train of thought is mystifying. "I was what?" he queries.

"You were born on the wrong day," Sean repeats.

Resigned to what will no doubt be an involved story, Elijah says, "How do you figure, Sean?"

Sean asks, "Do you know that nursery rhyme about the different days of the week? It talks about what people born on each of the seven days are supposed to be like?"

"I think so," Elijah says, "but refresh my memory anyway."

Sean recites the poem by heart:

> "Monday's child is fair of face,  
> Tuesday's child is full of grace,  
> Wednesday's child is full of woe,  
> Thursday's child has far to go,  
> Friday's child is loving and giving,  
> Saturday's child works hard for a living,  
> But the child who is born on the Sabbath Day  
> Is bonny and blithe and good and gay."

then adds, "And since you have the fairest face of any person I've ever met, you _should_ have been born on a Monday."

"How do you know I wasn't?" Elijah challenges.

"Because I looked it up."

Elijah isn't surprised. "Of course you did." He hopes for the short version, but the look on Sean's faces tells Elijah that he's in for a more detailed explanation, so he waits for it.

"In 1981," Sean begins, "January 28 was a Wednesday, but since I've never known anyone less woeful than you, you should have been born on a Monday."

Willing to play the game, Elijah offers, "Following that logic, since you're the most loving and giving person I know, then _you_ should have been born on a Friday."

"But I wasn't."

"You looked that up, too," Elijah surmises.

"I did."

"And you weren't born on a Friday?"

"No, " Sean confirms. "In the year I was born, 1971, February 25 was on a Thursday, which means this child still has far to go."

"Not too far," Elijah warns him playfully, then nimbly swivels his body until he's straddling Sean's hips, "at least not until we're done celebrating my birthday."

Looking up into the blue eyes he knows so well, Sean promises, "The one thing you'll never have to doubt is that no matter how far I go, I will always come back to you."

Elijah leans down and gives him a tender kiss. "I love you, Irish."

"I love you, too, Elwood," Sean replies, then without telegraphing his move, quickly reverses their positions, taking Elijah by surprise and flipping him onto his back so Elijah is now under him. Smiling down at the birthday boy, Sean asks, "Now that we've settled that, shall we get back to your birthday celebration?"

Elijah doesn't need to reply in words because his body immediately responds for him, the answer being an unequivocal yes, which Sean's body responds to in kind.

Though he's already said it countless times today, Sean speaks the words again. "Happy Birthday, baby."


End file.
